BAD BOYS
by Alice Rozen
Summary: Puck finds himself in the front row of something he never expected seeing. not from Kurt Hummel.SLASH.rated for cursing, underage drinking, sex and drug use.
1. Chapter 1

Puck sat on the edge of the sidewalk in the school parking lot, smoking. It was one tough day at school. He closed his eyes and sighed, exhaling the smoke. This whole drama was overwhelming. He had to deal with pregnant Quinn, angry Finn and everyone else in this school. It seemed like everyone just thought this would be a good time to get him back for years of bullying. He was halfway through the cigarette when he saw Hummel stepping closer to him. He groaned silently. Ever since their theatricality week and his fight with Finn, Kurt Hummel has been a walking annoyance. Even more than usual, that is. Puck never thought this day would come, but he sided with Kurt. Yeah, Kurt Hummel was the king of gays, but he never hurt anybody. After listening to the story over and over again in glee and during classes when the girls and Kurt talked about it and Finn whining to Berry about Kurt being a pain, he came to a conclusion that it wasn't Hummel's fault. It was Hummel's cluelessness with everything related to boys, ironically. Obviously he didn't know Puck thought so, for the mere reason that no one cared what he was thinking. But now Kurt Hummel himself was walking towards him, stopping right in front of him. Puck looked up at him. Kurt sat down next to him.

"Can I have one?" he asked.

"What?" Puck was confused.

"Can I have a cigarette?"

Puck stared at him. He was dead serious. Of all people, Kurt Hummel asked him for a cigarette. It just didn't seem right. But he pulled one out anyway and Kurt took it, and put it in his mouth. Puck took the lighter out, and Kurt got closer to him, lighting the cigarette. They sat there quietly, smoking their cigarettes. Puck was curious. He was dying to know what was going on with the effeminate boy sitting next to him and smoking. It just wasn't like prissy princess Hummel to do something like that.

"You know smoking damages the voice."

"I know."

"Care to explain?"

"I owe you nothing, Puckerman." Kurt threw his cigarette to the asphalt and stepped on it.

"I know."

"Thank you." Kurt said coldly, grabbing his bag and walking away.

* * *

Kurt drove home with no music turned on in the car. He parked in front of the house, and got in. the house was empty with both parents out at work and Finn nowhere in sight. Kurt went down to the basement to put his bag and turn on the computer when he heard the sound of running water from the bathroom. Kurt sat by the computer, checking his Facebook profile when Finn came out the bathroom.

"Oh, Kurt, you're home."

"Yeah."

"Where were you?"

"Nowhere."

"Emm…ok…"

"You're going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm going out with Rachel."

"Don't forget today's the tasting for the wedding." Kurt's voice was cold and lacked any emotion.

"Oh, shit! I should call her and cancel…"

"She would eat you alive. You can go, I'll cover for you. Just be there at eight."

"Thanks. I think the movie would end till then."

"You're welcome."

"How do I look?"

"Fine."

"You didn't look!" Kurt turned around.

"It doesn't matter how you look! Rachel thinks her horrible sweaters are fashionable." Finn looked offended.

"What's wrong, Kurt?"

"Nothing! You look fine. You look awesome. Just go already." He sighed and turned to the computer again. He heard Finn's footsteps going upstairs and the sound of his car driving away. Kurt held his head between his hands, letting two teardrops fall before he wiped them away and got up the stairs to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, taking out the ice cream. He sat at the living room, and watched a few seconds of "Cats" before pressing the stop button and taking out the CD. He didn't feel like watching a musical. Lately he didn't feel like it at all. He took a look at the DVDs they had. He spotted something he never watched before. It was a movie Finn brought with him. Kurt put it in the player and pressed the play button. It was a horror movie, with a crazy serial killer killing teenagers. The first victim reminded him of Rachel and he giggled. Halfway through the movie his dad came home. He was surprised to see Kurt watching a horror movie, but he said nothing. When Carole came home they all got ready and drove to the hotel Carole liked. It was a nice place and Burt wanted Carole to have the wedding the way she wanted. Kurt walked around, expressing his opinion on everything. The food was ok, so was the décor. But he was bored out of his freaking mind. He just wanted to go home and sleep. He heard a beep, and took his iphone out of his pocket. He had a new text message from someone that wasn't in his contact book.

"U r cooler than I thought "

"Who is this?"

"Puckzilla."

"What do u want?" Puck took a couple of minutes before answering the text.

"Let's hang out" Kurt was surprised by that turn of events. Noah Puckerman was asking him to hang out?

"Sure"

"Cool. See ya" Kurt sighed and put his phone back in his pocket.

An hour later Finn showed up, almost thirty minutes after eight. After being glared by both Hummels and apologizing over and over again, they got back to the tasting. Finn was eating almost everything on the table. Getting home after this day was a blessing. Kurt took off his loafers, and lay on his bed. He stared at the ceiling, feeling every aching muscle in his body. By the time Kurt has decided to get up and head for the shower Finn was already snoring loudly in his bed. Under the hot stream in the shower Kurt thought about the way his life has changed. He felt tired of being himself. His life was not a wreck, but yet he felt the need to run away. He needed a way out. He reminded the night he took the car and drove around the town. He found a cigarette vending machine and thought this would be a good idea to buy some. He snickred to himself and grabbed the shampoo bottle. He hid them inside a tissue box under his sofa. Mercedes almost found them once, when she came over and watched The Notebook with him. It still wasn't enough though, he needed something better, stronger.

* * *

Puck was bored out of his freaking mind. There was nothing to do. He considered sexting Santana, but she was still mad at him for some reason.

_Yeah, cause she's a bitch. _he thought to himself.

He was playing with his cellphone when he noticed the earlier texts from Kurt. He figured it won't hurt him to try.

Kurt was out the shower drying his hair. When Finn moved in he was worried that the noise would wake him up, but after all this time he knew **nothing** could wake the boy up. His phone was buzzing. He turned off the dryer and read the message.

"Hi, still want to hang out?"

"Yeah"

"Meet me at the school parking lot"

"Be there in 10" Kurt put down the phone and without even looking grabbed a pair of jeans and a t shirt. He put on sneakers and took a look in the mirror. His hair was messy.

He kinda liked that.

* * *

Puck was sitting with a six pack of beer and a smoke. He could see Kurt's sweet ride parking. The boy got out the car and Puck's jaw dropped. The boy in front of him looked nothing like the Hummel he knew.

"You look…different." Puck said. Kurt just snored. Then he noticed the thing Puck was holding.

"You brought beer?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome!" Kurt was ecstatic. He figured that's how it feels to have a revelation. It was exactly what he needed. Alcohol!

"Lucky it's Friday tomorrow." Puck said, opening a can.

"Today." Kurt opened his own.

"What?"

"It's today already." Kurt showed him his phone clock.

"Cool." Puck smiled at him.

The situation was awkward. They sat by the dumpsters, ironically. They didn't talk much.

"Can I ask you something?" Puck asked.

"You can, I don't promise I'll answer."

"Fine. Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you here with me right now, drinking beer and smoking?"

"Because you texted me." Kurt stated the obvious.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, I know."

"Then why? It just doesn't seem like you."

"Nothing seems like me anymore." Kurt sighed and took another sip.

After their conversation not much was said. Puck really tried to understand why Hummel would do such things. It wasn't like him. It's not that he cared about him, he was just damn curios. He convinced himself that was the reason.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a comment:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Kurt lay in his bed, thinking. He had to agree with Puck. It wasn't like Kurt at all. He was a diva, a princess. He had great fashion sense and performing talent. He had his own car, a big house, flat screen TV. He wasn't one of the punks. He had class.

So why can't he read a magazine cover to cover anymore? Why does he treat outfit picking as a chore? Why does he keep skipping his moisturizing routines?

Kurt flipped to his side. He couldn't answer these questions. He didn't know what was happening to him, and why everything he used to care about has lost its meaning.

When Finn got up, he noticed Kurt was sleeping. Kurt always got up before he did. He was also wearing his clothes. It wasn't the clothes he was wearing to the hotel last night. As he got closer he smelled something weird. Living with Kurt was relatively easy after adjusting to his routines. Because Kurt always followed his routine. One thing Finn always noticed about Kurt was his smell. He always smelled like a fruit. It was a great indication of Kurt's mood. Finn never smelled this scent on Kurt before, a blend of smoke and booze. It reminded him of Puck. He shook his head and headed for the kitchen.

Kurt got up after his dad came down to yell at him. He glanced at the clock, finding he had about ten minutes to get ready for school. He was tired and felt dizzy. After a very quick shower and careless clothes picking he was ready and out the house. He was sure Puck still wanted to know what happened to him. Honestly, he wanted to know too. Finn was clueless as usual. Kurt failed to notice the worried glances Finn sent to him on their way to school. Finn thought it would be better to stay out of it, just in case it was something involving Kurt's sexual orientation.

* * *

School was just the same as always. But today he couldn't handle Mercedes and her annoying questions. So yes, he was wearing simple clothes. Nothing fancy or unique. This seems to have bothered his friends. The questions have kept coming until he couldn't take it anymore and snapped.

"Leave me alone!" Kurt yelled at Mercedes, Tina and Artie.

"But Kurt, we just want to-"

"Fuck!" he yelled and left the cafeteria. He walked outside, trying to breathe in to relax himself.

"Rough day, cookie?" Puck asked sarcastically.

"You bet." Kurt sat down next to Puck on the bleachers. Puck handed him the cigarette he was smoking. Kurt sighed and took it. He looked up at the sky. Closing his eyes he sighed again, exhaling the smoke.

"Now will you tell me?"

"Fuck off."

"Wow, you curse?" Puck was still shocked. He would have never guess Kurt could do such things. He would have to get used to it.

"Just get off me. I don't know either."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know why I'm becoming…this." He sighed again, giving Puck the cigarette back. They sat there quietly until the bell rang. When they got up Puck spoke.

"Come over tonight. My house is empty." Puck said. Kurt thought for a second before responding.

"Ok." Puck smirked at him and got into the school building.

Glee rehearsal that day was uneventful. Kurt looked at Puck occasionally, trying to imagine what will happen later on the day. Later, he was assigned by the Hat of Fate to work with Quinn on a ballad. The girl seemed to be happy with her partner. They sat together, trying to find a song. Kurt suggested a few songs, trying to match the song to their vocal ranges.

"We need a song with two female parts." She said.

"Yeah, and it has to be something we can relate to." Kurt added.

They spent the rest of the rehearsal chatting and looking for a song in Kurt's iPod. The rehearsal was over and Kurt hurried to his car, Finn after him. They drove home silently. As they got home Kurt rushed down the stairs and into the bathroom. He took a long shower, and got out after an hour. Finn was playing his Xbox, unaware to any life around him. Kurt opened his closet. He chose a very tight pair of jeans and his football jersey from the time he joined the team.

"I'm going."

"Hmm." Was the very clever response.

"I'm staying over."

"At Mercedes'?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Have fun." Kurt got up the stairs, looking over his shoulder at his step brother killing another zombie. He took a look at the kitchen, heading for the fridge. He grabbed a six pack and went out.

* * *

Puck lay on the couch, staring at the TV. He had a strange thought about cleaning the house, but he blew it off.

_I mean, it's just Hummel, right?_

He glanced at the clock. It was getting late. His phone vibrated, signaling a text.

"I'm on my way." The text from Kurt was showing on his screen. Puck took a deep breath, and then he heard the sound of a car stopping in front of his house. A knock on the door confirmed that. He got off the couch, and walked to open the door.

"Hi."

"Hello, Puck." Kurt got in. puck stared at him with an open mouth.

"Is there any problem?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No. yes. You're wearing a football jersey."

"So? I was in the football team." Kurt said as he sat down on the couch.

"Jesus, I should get used to you doing weird shit." Puck said and sat next to him.

"Yeah, that would be wonderful."

"So…what do you feel like doing? Wait, is that beer?"

"Yeah." Kurt handed him a can.

"Weird shit indeed." Puck mumbled.

"I guess we can just watch TV."

"Ok, sure. We have movies too. Or some video games, but you probably don't play, it's mostly Finn's…"

"I can kick your ass." Kurt had a wicked grin on his face.

" No you can't."

"Yes I can. I live with Finn, remember?" his grin just got wider.

"Dude, where was this dude hiding the whole time?" puck was ecstatic.

"Under a layer of designer clothes." They laughed.

"No, I mean, remember the time when you tried to be manly and dressed like a freaking farmer?" puck leaned forward a little.

"Please don't remind me, I need to forget making out with girls for the rest of my life." Kurt rolled his eyes. Puck was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I made out with brit, it was a disaster." Kurt said.

"What? You made out with Brittney? Like, Brittney Brittney?" puck yelled.

"Yeah, I thought everyone knew."

"Oh my god…" puck closed his eyes, opening them again and looking at Kurt unbelievingly.

"I think that sums it up." Kurt smirked at him.

"Well, you're such a cool dude now, you didn't even have to try."

"I tried copying my dad, it didn't really work."

"Your dad is scary, man. It works for him."

"Yeah, only for him."

"I mean it, now that I know you, you can be a man, even if you can sing higher than Berry and like guys."

"Oh, thank you, that means so much to me." Kurt said sarcastically.

"It didn't come out right, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I know what you meant."

"So, you made out with Brittney and other girls?"

" No, just brit. Thank god, may I add."

"I can't believe I ask you this…did you make out with a guy?"

"No. never even kissed a guy." Kurt looked down.

"Oh." Puck shut up.

"I didn't really have a chance. There's no one I know who is out, but I do suspect a few closet cases."

"What's a closet case?" puck was confused.

"Someone who is gay but not out."

"Oh…who?"

"I can't believe I'm gossiping with Noah Puckerman." Kurt laughed.

"Laugh all you want, but I want to know."

"Why do you want to know? So you can toss them in the dumpster?"

"Hey, not fair, man. I didn't do it in a very long time."

"Yeah, that's right." Kurt smiled at him.

"So? Are you ready to kick my amazing ass in Teken?"

"You bet."


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter is here! **

** Thank you all for the lovely comments:) you can keep guessing and offering plotlines, I like it:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

"I can't believe it." Puck was sitting on his bed, shocked.

"You better get used to this too." Kurt smirked.

"I can't believe you beat me. Even Finn didn't."

"I kicked Finn's ass too."

"How do you do this?" Puck groaned in frustration and lay on his back on the bed.

"Do what?"

"Whenever we get to the point where I'm sure you can't surprise me anymore, you say something like this."

"Well, I have my tricks." Kurt lay down next to Puck.

"Like?"

"What do guys think about all the time?"

"Sex."

"Exactly. That's why I pick a hot girl as my character, to distract you."

"You evil little bitch."

"Yup." Kurt grinned.

"It's only 10 PM. Maybe we can go out, if you want to hang with other delinquents."

"Are they hot?"

"Not like me."

"I don't care, we're going." Kurt stood up.

* * *

Puck and Kurt walked a few blocks. Kurt could hear people talking and laughing in the dark street. It was the less nice part of Lima. Puck located someone he knew in the group of drunken teenagers.

"Puckzilla! Good to see you, dude." The blonde boy said. He had short spiky hair and was skinny.

"Sup, Max?"

"Who is this?" Max scanned Kurt.

"This is Kurt."

"Say, Kurt, why are you wearing a football jersey?"

"I was the kicker." Kurt answered. Max laughed, but then he looked at the expression on Puck's face and his laughter died.

"No way! Dude, you really were the kicker?" Max's eyes widen with shock. Kurt just nodded.

"How come I didn't know about him? I mean, I blew most of the football team…" Max started to say but Puck changed the subject.

"He joined after Figgins got tired of you. What have you got?"

"I don't know man…can we trust him?" Max asked quietly.

"Yes." Puck said. Max shrugged.

"I've got something good. I'll get you really high."

"Cool. How much?"

"Ten bucks for a pill."

"Fuck, man, I don't have a lot of money."

"I have." Kurt said.

"Fine, how many do you want?"

"Give us four." Puck said and Kurt handed out money.

"There you go. Have fun boys, but only take one."

"Sure." Puck put the little plastic bag in his pocket.

"Hey, you guys wanna hang out with us? We've got a few free tequila bottles."

"Free?" Kurt asked.

"Stolen…" Max whispered to him, giggling. Kurt smiled back at him.

"So, Max, what did you say about the team?" Kurt asked him, glancing at Puck.

"I'm going to score the redhead, see ya guys." Puck rushed away from the boys.

"He just goes?"

"I want to see that. I wonder how long will it take for him to realize she's a dyke." Max burst into laughter after seeing Puck get slapped by the half drunk girl, Kurt soon joining him, giggling.

"So, you asked about the team?" Max said after relaxing.

"Yeah."

"Long time ago, when I attended McKinley, I was the biggest slut there. I suck cock better than Santana Lopez." Max seemed very pleased with himself.

"But the guys…?"

"They liked it, and it doesn't really matter to me." Max looked at him.

"So your bi?" Kurt could feel himself turning on. Max was kinda hot.

"I guess. Why? Are you gay?" Max asked, getting closer to Kurt.

"Yeah." A dangerous smile spread across Max's face.

"Come here." Max grabbed Kurt's wrist, leading him away from the group. Kurt could see Puck looking at them and he smirked at him. They got into a small, dark alley. Max leaned on the wall, looking at Kurt.

"Why are we here?" Kurt asked.

"So you can blow me." Max said, unzipping his jeans.

"What?"

"Yeah. I bet you want to." Max whispered in his ear.

"I- I've never done this before."

"There's always a first time." Max smiled at Kurt warmly. Kurt gained more confidence. He really did want that.

"You're right." Kurt smirked and got down on his knees.

* * *

Puck took a few shots from the tequila. He kept peeking at the street corner where Kurt and Max disappeared. He was worried. He knew Max for a long time. He wasn't someone you wanted to mess with, even if he was a slut who fucks everyone. After a while Max came out the alley.

"He is a natural talent." he told Puck before walking back to the group. Puck walked into the alley. He could see Kurt sitting on a trash can and smoking.

"What the fuck dude?"

"What?" Kurt looked up at him.

"What did you do?"

"I blew him." Kurt said in a bored tone.

"That's it. We're leaving."

"Whatever." Kurt said and stood up. He walked out of the alley, Puck after him. They walked silently for a few minutes before Kurt spoke.

"Why do you care?"

"What?"

"Why do you care if I blew him?"

"Because I know him, Kurt. He is not a nice guy."

"What do you think I was expecting, For him to be my boyfriend?"

"Did you? Because he's not…" Puck began to say but Kurt interrupted him.

"Of course not! Are you as stupid as you seem?" Kurt yelled.

"Fine. Do whatever you want."

"I don't need your permission."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Yeah right." Kurt rolled his eyes and waited for Puck to unlock the front door. After a few moments of silence Puck turned and looked at him.

"Sorry Kurt, you're right. You can do whatever you want. I overreacted. "

"It's ok." Kurt said and yawned.

"Tired?" Puck smiled.

"Yeah."

"We didn't even take the pills."

"There will be other weekends." Kurt walked in the direction of Puck's room.

"Where are you going?"

"Bed." Kurt landed on the messy bed.

"You're not sleeping here."

"Yes I do. I told Finn I'm going to Mercedes."

"Fine." Puck got into bed.

"I'm sleeping here!" Kurt said.

"Who's stopping you?" Kurt stared at him, and then got under the covers and lay besides Puck.

"Are we really going to sleep like that?" Kurt looked at Puck.

"Yes." Puck said, wrapping his arms around Kurt.

"What is that for?"

"You need it."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do." Puck smiled at him. Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He leaned into the strange embrace, drifting off to sleep. Puck looked at the sleeping boy, wondering what the fuck was happening.

* * *

Kurt woke up suddenly. He looked around, realizing Puck was still hugging him. He recalled everything that happened last night and he could feel hot tears running down his cheeks. The soft sobs awakened Puck, who looked at Kurt in concern. Kurt just leaned more into the hug, his sobs getting stronger.

"I don't know why I'm crying, I haven't cried in a long time." He said between sobs.

"It's ok. It's ok, Kurt." He moved his fingers in Kurt's soft hair, calming him down. Kurt was a little more relaxed, but he was still lying in Puck's arms.

"I can't believe I cried in front of you."

"It's good to let things out." Puck said, smiling softly.

"Now that you mention that, I have to pee." Kurt rolled off the bed and out the room. Puck got up too, noticing Kurt's phone on the floor. He picked it up, and on the screen he could see many text messages from Kurt's friends. Was he ignoring his friends' texts? Puck heard Kurt coming back into the room. He handed him the phone.

"You better answer them. They're worried." He got out the room, Kurt soon following.

"Fuck them." Kurt pocketed the phone.

"They're your friends."

"They annoy me with their stupid questions."

"Come on, talk to them." Puck said, pulling him to the kitchen.

"Fine. After I eat something." Kurt smiled at him.

* * *

Mercedes checked her cell phone again. Kurt still didn't text her back. It wasn't like him, but lately, he wasn't like himself at all. She started typing again.

"Please, just talk to me." She pressed send and sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**It took me a while, but another chapter is here!**

**Kurt is a little bit more like his old self, but don't (or do) worry, he'll turn out to be even more wild next chapter! so please leave a comment and try to guess what will he do!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee.**

* * *

"So," Kurt put down his half eaten toast, "what about another round of video games?"

"Don't even think about it mister, you go ahead and call Mercedes." Puck put his plate in the sink, looking at Kurt. Kurt pouted at him, trying to convince him to drop the subject.

"You have to apologize."

"I didn't do anything."

"They're your friends Kurt. You've been a jerk to them."

"Look who's talking."

"Fine, do whatever you want." Puck left the kitchen, going back to his room. Kurt came in and took his car keys.

"See you." He smiled at Puck.

* * *

At home he took a long shower and used as much soap as he could. He brushed his teeth three times, trying to get rid of the smell. He got out the shower, looking at Finn who was at the same state he left him yesterday.

"How many hours have you been playing?"

"All the time you were with Puck." Finn said, still playing.

"What are you talking about?" Finn paused the game.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Kurt looked at him and he said, "don't answer that. I know you were with Puck, because half the glee club called looking for you!"

"Fine, so I went to Puck's."

"Kurt, don't hang out with him."

"Funny, you've been doing that for sixteen years."

"Don't you get it Kurt? You're my brother."

"Finn, please, it's my fucking life."

"Kurt, don't let him hurt you. Did you know he got arrested?"

"So?"

"I don't want you to end up like him."

"Don't worry, I won't knock up your girlfriend. I can barely be in the same room with her."

"Don't talk about Rachel like that."

"Why? It's true."

"She's my girlfriend."

"Finn, just drop it. I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine. Live your own fucking life. Just don't run back to me when things get out of control." Finn sat back down and reactivated the game. Kurt got up the stairs, seeing his dad and Carole cuddled up in front of the TV. He smiled to himself a little, before getting out the house. He took his iphone out, sent Mercedes a short text and got into the car.

* * *

Mercedes was beyond happiness when she read the message. She left the computer and ran to the front door. She could see the Navigator pulling back into the parking space. Kurt waved to her, walking quickly to the front door. She hugged him and he hugged her back.

"What an amazing outfit!" she examined him, admiring his light pink polo shirt and straight cut blue jeans.

"I know. It's not flashy, but it's cute." They got in, heading for mercedes' room.

"You're really into casual lately, huh?" she said, winking.

"I hope it's the clothes you're talking about." He sat down on her bed.

"You got me. So what's going on with you and Puck?" she sat next to him, keen for an answer.

"Oh my god, does everybody know about it?"

"No, just the girls. Come on, tell me."

"Nothing is going on, we're just friends."

"But you slept over at his house!"

"Yeah, we played Teken."

"Kurt…"

"That's the truth." He shrugged.

"Is everything ok? You were kind of distant lately." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just…tired."

"I hope this friendship with Puck doesn't make you act like him."

"Don't worry Mercedes, I'm a big boy."

"Please don't hurt yourself, I mean it." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry for worrying you so much, and I'm sorry for what I said the other day."

"It's ok, you were upset."

"Still, you're my best friend."

"And you're mine, white boy. You know I'm always here for you."

"Thank you, black girl." They giggled.

* * *

Kurt was glad the talk with Mercedes went smoothly. He was sure the girl would scream and hit him. But she took it better than he imagined and he was happy. He climbed into the SUV, and started the car, turning on his iPod. He hadn't done it for a long time. He was happy enough to turn on his wicked playlist. One song started playing and Kurt sang along. Suddenly it stroked him. He stopped the car and dialed Quinn's number. She answered after a few rings.

"Hello?" said the sleepy voice on the other line.

"Listen Q, I found us the perfect song. Get ready, I'm picking you up."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's important. We have to be prepared for Tuesday."

"Ok." She yawned and hung up the phone. She got up the bed, rubbing her eyes. After a quick face washing and teeth brushing she stood in front of the closet, trying to pick a top. She settled for a light pink shirt, and a blue pair of jeans. She finished dressing and styling her hair when her phone buzzed again.

"I'm coming." She answered. She checked on her mother, she was still asleep. She left a note on the counter, with all the information her mom needed. She got out the front door and hopped into Kurt's car.

"Hi Kurt." She said, smiling. He just stared at her, his eyes widen with shock.

"Why are you…? .god." she said, scanning him, and then herself.

"That's so awesome. We are color coordinated." Kurt mumbled. She laughed, the sound snapping him out of his shock. "So? What's the perfect song you found?"

"It's a song about changes, for the better or worse."

"That really is perfect for me. And you. So, you and Puck?"

"Oh god, no."

"So?"

"There's nothing between us. We're just friends." Quinn looked at him and he felt uncomfortable.

"You want to know what I think? I think you want something to happen." Kurt almost crashed the car.

"I don't, Quinn. I barely like him as a friend."

"Whatever, remember what I said when you find yourself in bed with him."

"Oh, come on."

"At least you can't get knocked up." She smiled at him. The car came to a complete stop and they got out, heading for Kurt's basement.

"You didn't tell me the name of the song." She said.

"For good."

"What?"

"The name of the song is For Good."

"Where is this song from?"

"Wicked." He rolled his eyes.

"Of course, how come I didn't figure it out." She said sarcastically. Kurt threw a pillow at her.

"You're not pregnant anymore, you have no excuse."

"Yes I have, I've got my period. I never thought I would miss that."

"Let's change the subject. Please."

"Ok, do you want to be Elphaba?"

"Yeah."

"Thought so." She winked.

"That makes you Glinda, the repented blond popular bitch."

"Wow, that **is** me."

"Told you, perfect."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long! But it's back! Please review, I can't possibly describe how happy that makes me to read your comments!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

"Ok, very well. Next, Kurt and Quinn." Quinn got up, pulling Kurt with her to the front of the choir room. The song started with Quinn singing the first verse and chorus, and Kurt looked at the rest of the glee club. Puck sat there, looking at him and waiting. He noticed Kurt was looking at him and smirked. Kurt looked away, starting to sing.

Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you

I have been changed for good

Kurt sang the last two lines perfectly, his voice high and full of emotions. They both kept on singing until they reached the last line of the song.

Because I knew you...  
I have been changed for good

The music faded out, and Kurt glanced at Puck. The jock wasn't smirking anymore.

"Very nice, Quinn, Kurt. Why did you choose this song?" Mr. Schuster asked.

"It's about changes, and we both have changed lately." Kurt said.

"We were also changed by the influence of the same person, Puck." Quinn said, smiling. Kurt looked at her, surprised. Puck was surprised too. Every person in the room turned to look at him. Finn was staring at him with hatred in his eyes.

"Well, who's next?" Mr. Schuster tried to lighten the mood in the choir room.

* * *

Kurt was walking down the hallway, and then felt a tug in his collar and he was pulled into the janitor's closet.

"Very nice, Hummel."

"What do you want, Puck?"

"They already hate me, and you pull off this little show and presenting yourself as a victim?"

"It wasn't me, it was Quinn. I didn't know she was going to say that."

"Yeah, right. You were the one who came to me for a cigarette, remember?"

"Puck, I know. It's not my fault!"

"I don't get you, I really don't."

"Puck, just forget about it."

"Easy for you to say. Now Finn is after me."

"What?"

"Yeah, trying to protect you or whatever."

"I told him to leave this alone, dammit!" Kurt hissed and Puck giggled.

"What?" Kurt looked annoyed.

"You look funny when you're mad."

"What?" Kurt laughed unbelievingly.

"Your face is all red. It's funny."

"Are you high?"

"No."

"You're crazy than."

"Probably." Puck smirked and opened the closet door. They came out to an empty hall.

"It's getting late. I should go." Kurt said. They walked quietly to the main school entrance. They reached the parking lot, and Kurt waved Puck goodbye as they walked to their different ways. As he got to his car, Kurt rested his head on the stirring wheel and closed his eyes. A beeping noise disturbed his attempt of relaxation. He looked at his cellphone screen, reading the short sentence a few times before grunting and starting the car.

"Cheerios party at my place. Friday at 8. Brit."

* * *

This Friday Kurt was standing in front of his closet, trying to figure out what to wear to the party. He tried to decide between two different outfits he liked in particular. He chose the "sluttier" of the two, a tight light blue shirt with dark blue skinny jeans and a matching fedora hat. All in all, he liked it. Finn was invited too because he was the quarterback so they drove there together. They didn't speak the whole ride. Kurt parked the car right in front of Brittney's house. The second they got into the house Kurt disappeared. He went looking for Brittney, but then he noticed the drinks table. The only place that had more liquor than that was the liquor store. He decided to stay there and try some. He took a few sips from a strange red liquid.

"Hey! You're Kurt Hummel!" one of the football players approached him.

"Guilty as charged." Kurt smiled at him.

"You helped us win that game! Dude, you're awesome."

"Well thank you." Kurt felt warm inside, he thought it was the drink.

The guy stayed there with Kurt, chatting and drinking.

"Wanna get the party upstairs?" the drunken guy asked.

"Of course." Kurt giggled and pulled the football player up the stairs. The larger guy nailed Kurt to the hallway wall. He bit Kurt's neck, and kept on sucking and licking. Kurt moaned silently, and the football player grinded against him. They dry humped each other, until eventually Kurt pushed the guy away, then grabbed his hand and led him to Brittney's bedroom. The other guy pushed Kurt against the wall again, this time with his face to the wall. He ran his hands over Kurt's body, and reached Kurt's fly. Kurt shuddered under him, but he kept on going. After the zipper was open and the button unbuttoned, the football player took of Kurt's tight pants and boxer briefs. He bit Kurt's neck while lowering his own pants.

* * *

Puck came into the house. He was greeted by Brittney, but she was soon gone to make out with drunken Santana in the living room. He spotted Finn talking to a few guys from the team and tried to sneak away. He walked up the stairs to get away from the blasting music. He could hear moans from almost every room and closet. The last room in the hall was silent. He opened the door, but the room wasn't empty. The couple was facing the wall, and the smaller of them was moaning quietly. Puck was horrified when he figured out it was Kurt. The other guy was pounding him into the wall and Kurt was trapped there. Puck knew he had to do something.

"Oh god, faster!" Kurt moaned. The other guy grunted. Puck closed the door immediately. He ran down the stairs and to the drinks table.

* * *

Kurt sat on Brittney's bed. The football player he fucked was passed out on the floor. He would have tried to do something about it, but he was quite drunk himself. Right now he was engaged in a staring contest with a stuffed unicorn doll. The thought of losing his virginity has passed through his mind, but he couldn't concentrate enough to care. After a while he decided he had enough and the unicorn was surely cheating. He got up and paused for a while to adjust. He got out the room, looking at the hallway. It was a mess, with plastic cups and condom wrappers all over the floor. He leaned against the wall, inhaling slowly. The world was spinning around him and he slide to the floor. He felt terribly dizzy and tired. Puck found him lied against the wall, snoring loudly. He was a little bit tipsy, but he could handle that. He shook the sleeping teenager who mumbled something and leaned his head on Puck's shoulder as he picked him up and walked down the stairs and out the house. He unloaded Kurt into the passenger seat, buckling the seatbelt to the sleeping boy. He hopped in the truck, starting the vehicle. They were close to his house when Puck heard a load crushing sound and his forehead hit the stirring wheel. Kurt woke up, slightly jumping in his seat.

"W-what happened?" Kurt asked Puck, who was grunting and cursing.

"It's a fucking tree. Just a fucking tree."

"Why are we here? The party-"

"No more party for you today, mister."

"But you crushed the car!" Puck tried to start the car. The truck came to life again.

"If the truck still moves it's not that bad."

"Yeah, it's just a really ugly bent."

"Shut the fuck up." Puck killed the engine and walked to his front door. He looked around, but Kurt wasn't there. He was still inside the truck, trying to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"Oh, come on, you lightweight." Puck undid the seatbelt and Kurt attempted to come out of the car, collapsing to the ground. He whimpered in pain and Puck picked him up. He dragged him to the front door, unlocking it and getting in. he laid Kurt in his bed after taking off the boy's shoes, and got to bed himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is quite intense. It really is a therapy writing this. Your reviews make my day:)**

**Some developments are occurring! **

** I just wanted to say- drugs are harmful, please don't do drugs.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

* * *

Puck woke up that Saturday morning with a terrible headache and a stiff neck. Kurt was still fast asleep, the hickeys on his neck clear in the sunlight. His hair was messy and covered his face. Puck sent his hand, pushing the hair away from Kurt's face and trying not to wake him up. Kurt moaned in his sleep, rolling to the side. He grabbed Puck and pulled him into a hug.

"Kurt, Kurt, I'm not your teddy bear." Kurt just moaned again and mumbled something Puck couldn't understand. Eventually he succeeded at freeing himself from the sleeping boy's grip and stumbled to the bathroom, quickly taking off him clothes and getting in the shower. He managed to take a short shower. He stood on the bathroom floor, drying himself with a towel when Kurt walked in. Kurt yawned and rubbed his eyes, and then noticed the sight. Puck stood there with the towel in his hand, completely naked. The boys stared at each other for a few seconds. Kurt's eyes widened and he ran to the door, slamming it on his way. Puck was still frozen, but then he started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" came the hysterical scream from behind the closed door.

"Cause it's freaking hilarious." Puck picked his pants from the floor, putting them on. He came out and looked at Kurt who was sitting on the bed with his eyes shut tightly.

"Oh, come on, it's not like you haven't seen a dick in your life." He sat down next to Kurt on the bed. Kurt still didn't look at him, his face flushed red.

"I must say it doesn't matter."

"Oh, come on, you sucked a dick of a stranger drug dealer."

"He was hot."

"So am I."

"You're not hot, you're Puck!" Puck stared at him with questioning look, but Kurt kept looking down at the bed cover.

"I mean, you were awful to me. It's kind of a turn off."

"So you don't think I'm hot?"

"Does it matter what I think?"

"No."

"So don't ask me." Kurt got up in attempt to go to the kitchen, but Puck grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the bed again. He threw Kurt on the bed, pinning him down forcefully. He kissed him, pressing his lips hard against Kurt's, but not moving them. Kurt tried to push him away, and Puck gave up.

"Asshole." Kurt hissed.

"So you would fuck a random guy you don't know, but when it's me it's not cool?" Puck hissed back.

"It's none of your business!" Kurt yelled.

"You fucking slut."

"What did you say?"

"Whore."

"Excuse me? You're the one who has slept with every female in Lima!"

"And you let strange guys fuck you!"

"It was one guy, and I don't need your permission to have sex!"

"So what's wrong about me, uh? Would you let me fuck you?"

"You didn't just fuck me, you kissed me!"

"So what?" Puck yelled but Kurt lowered his eyes and didn't say anything.

"They never kissed me." Kurt said quietly.

"What?"

"They never kissed me. I've never kissed before." He was still pinned to the bed, looking up at Puck. His eyes were sad and Puck loosened his grip, but Kurt didn't move away from him. Instead he looked into Puck's eyes, closed his and pulled Puck into another softer kiss. Puck moved his lips slowly, suddenly very aware of his actions. A part of him wanted to break the kiss and run for his life, but another part wanted to stay right there and kiss Kurt senseless. Kurt was clearly enjoying it. His eyes were shut and he let Puck to take full control. They broke it after a while.

"For a guy who doesn't think I'm hot, you seem to enjoy that." Puck whispered, smirking.

"You stole my first kiss, so I figured it wouldn't matter if I enjoy this a little." He pulled him into another kiss, more demanding and confidant. Kurt wrapped his hands around Puck's neck, and Puck's hands moved over Kurt's slim body. Kurt was whimpering and seemed more and more desperate as Puck's skilled tongue played in his mouth. Puck left Kurt's lips and kissed his way to the boy's neck, adding some more hickeys to the already purple flesh.

"Those stupid marks on you drive me crazy." Puck grunted.

"Why is that?" Kurt sounded a little breathy.

"Cause I didn't make them. I don't like others to touch what's mine."

"I'm not yours. You're not my boyfriend or anything silly like that."

"Whatever." He kissed Kurt again.

"You know what makes kissing even more fun?" Kurt shook his head no. Puck got off him, and looked around in his school backpack. He fished a little plastic bag with four white pills in it.

"My pills?" Kurt was confused, but thrilled to finally try the pills.

"Watch." Puck opened the small bag and took one pill out of it. He put it on the tip of his tongue.

"What are you-hmpf!" Kurt was surprised as Puck kissed him again, their tongues playing. Puck broke the kiss, and the pill remained in Kurt's mouth. He smiled, swallowing the little white pill. Puck took another pill out of the bag, and held Kurt's chin. Kurt opened his mouth, and Puck put the pill on his tongue. They kissed again, breaking just to laugh and put the bag away.

"I don't feel anything." Kurt said, staring at the ceiling.

"It takes some time."

"Oh." There were silence for a few seconds, but then Kurt spoke again.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I felt like it, and I'm still a little tipsy. Probably."

"It doesn't make sense."

"What does, baby?"

"Don't call me that, I'm not your 'baby'."

"No, she's gone, isn't she?"

"You mean Beth?" Puck didn't answer. He was staring at Kurt's neck.

"Dude, your head is huge."

"I think it kicks in." Kurt giggled. He looked at his hands. They seemed big and colorful. Puck sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall.

"Puck?"

"Kurt, look, a giant doughnut." He whispered and then giggled.

"I'm hungry." Kurt ran to the kitchen, and opened the cookie jar. He ate most of its content by the time Puck came in. he took a bottle of water out the fridge and drank it all.

"Dude, let's turn on the music." Kurt said.

"Dude, totally!" Puck turned the stereo on.

"Look! The music- the music has colors!" Kurt gasped. Puck blinked a few times before pulling Kurt into a kiss. They spent the following 4 hours giggling and making out.

"What the fuck?" Finn yelled. He was standing in front of them, the spare key Puck gave him years ago in his hand. They stared back at him until Kurt said something.

"Oh my god, it's yeti!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long, being a senior is tough**

**There you go, enjoy and please leave a comment!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

* * *

Finn stood right in front of the giggling boys.

"This is so not cool! Are you guys high?"

"No, but you're high. You're as tall as the mall. Hey, it rhymes!" Kurt was now on the couch, laughing hysterically.

"Dude, I think yeti is mad at us." Puck looked scared.

"I'm not yeti! And you're coming home with me, Kurt."

"But- but cookie…" Kurt said in a child-like voice.

"I'll get you a cookie." Kurt seemed to be pleased and he followed Finn to the front door.

"I won't let you take the princess!" puck ran towards Finn, and Finn threw a fist to his face. Puck fell on the floor, holding his face. Finn slammed the door behind Kurt and him and dragged Kurt to the car. While driving he tried to make Kurt tell him what he took.

"What did he give you?"

"There was a giant doughnut there, Finn. Giant, I tell you." Kurt whispered.

"Oh my god." Finn sighed. He parked the car and walked to the front door.

"You're lucky your dad is not at home." He said. When Kurt didn't answer Finn turned around. Kurt was on his knees on the grass. Finn pulled him up and helped him into the house. Kurt lied on the bed and fell asleep instantly. Finn climbed up the stairs, and saw his mom cooking in the kitchen. He took a soda out of fridge, and she looked at him as if she was waiting for him to start talking.

"Mom, what should I do if a friend of mine is hurting himself?"

"Well, sweetie, do you know why does he behave like that?"

"No, but it gets serious."

"Oh dear. I had a friend like that once. She ended up dead." Finn looked pale.

"I don't want him to die."

"Than ask him why is he doing these things to himself."

"Do you think I should tell his parents?"

"Maybe. Try to talk to him first."

"Oh, ok." Finn finished his soda and decided to check on Kurt. The boy was still asleep, and he looked all messed up. Finn tried to understand what happened between his step brother and his ex-best friend.

* * *

Kurt woke up at sunset. He managed to get himself in the bathroom, strip and get in the tub, but he just sat there. After a while he turned on the water and felt the jets hitting him. He sighed in relief. The weekend was over, and he just wanted to sleep, even though he just woke up. He scrubbed himself half-heartedly, too tired to notice his actions. After he got out and dried himself he realized he didn't take clothes with him into the bathroom. He cursed quietly and called Finn. The boy didn't answer. Kurt wrapped the towel around his body and got out. He tried to get dressed quickly, but he couldn't find a pair of sweatpants. He kept looking in the closet, and he happened to find his black and blue striped Alexander McQueen shirt. He felt his stomach clutch, and he put down the shirt, neatly folded. He found a pair of sweatpants and put them on. He lied in bed, thinking about the past two weeks and his new relationship with Puck. He didn't know if he wanted more, but something inside his head was telling him to go for it.

* * *

Puck hated Mondays. It was a horrible day to be alive. This particular Monday wasn't any different. After first period he ran into Santana. They talked a little, but after a few minutes they started making out. It always ended like that. After all, she was smoking hot, and he needed to reassure he wasn't gay after this weekend. He couldn't think of a reason why he had kissed Kurt. But fucking Santana in the bathroom was always one of his favorite things. Somehow after half an hour everybody in school knew Puck and Santana are an item. Santana seemed to like their renewed showmance, because everyone knew that what it was. There were no other emotions in their relationship besides lust and passion. Puck also knew for a fact Brittney and Santana were together. He was still trying to talk Santana into a three-way, but she refused to share Brittney with anyone. Puck would never admit the thought of loving someone and wanting him to be yours alone warmed his heart.

While the rumor of Puck and Santana getting back together spread within the students in McKinley high, Kurt was sitting with the rest of the glee club in the cafeteria as Santana came in, very aware to the fact every eye in the room was on her. Kurt dropped his fork and left the cafeteria, Quinn and Mercedes chasing him.

"Kurt, wait!"

"Kurt, please slow down! What happened?" Quinn asked Kurt. He leaned against the wall and slid to the cold floor, sobbing. Mercedes sat next to him, rubbing his back. He leaned his head on her shoulder, and she hugged him. Quinn sat on his other side, looking at him with concern.

"I hate him. I hate him so much."

"He's an asshole, Kurt. It's better to know it before it get serious."

"I don't care about him! I'm not supposed to care…" the girls remained silent and just sat there, trying to comfort Kurt with no words. He stopped crying, and just closed his eyes. The bell rang and he got up, sending the girls into their classes and walking into the bathroom. He washed his face, but he didn't fell like going to class. He decided to go to the library, where he was sure he would never see any cheerleader or football player. He needed some time alone, to think about everything. He sat in the literature section for about an hour and he came to terms with what he had to do.

He had to break them up.


	8. Chapter 8

**There it is:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

****

**

* * *

**

Kurt walked into glee rehearsal 10 minutes late. Rachel and Mr. Schue glared at him, but he just sat down. Nothing could be any worse than how he felt right now. He glanced at Puck who was sitting next to Santana and seemed like he was actually listening to Mr. Schue.

"So, I'll be handing out the solos next week. That means you have a week to impress me with your rock performances. Any type of rock is accepted." The room was filled with whispers and excited noises. Kurt just thought about Puck singing and his heart fell.

The ride home with Finn was mostly quiet, until Finn decided to try and talk some sense into Kurt.

"Kurt, please. Don't screw up your life. You're the closest thing I'll ever have to a brother." Finn said. He kept on talking until they got home.

"Finn, I know you're worried, but really, I'm ok."

"You were high on Saturday."

"I'm fine."

"Don't you see what he's doing? He's taking you down with him!" Finn yelled in frustration and Kurt stormed out. He needed some time alone. He would never admit that he felt like his friends cared for him, and for the first time he felt like they should. He knew he was being dragged down, but he thought it was romantic. He was suffering and it made him better. But still something bugged him. It was dark outside when Kurt parked at the parking lot. He knew Puck would be there, and he was. Puck was sitting on the edge of the sidewalk and smoking. He turned around when he heard Kurt's footsteps.

"Oh, hi." He said. Kurt looked at him with a frozen expression.

"You know this thing with Santana means nothing, right?"

"You owe me no explanation." Kurt sat down and lit a cigarette. Puck just looked at him, slightly surprised.

"So that's not the reason you're cranky?"

Kurt laughed at the (accurate) assumption. After he finished his cigarette he opened his car door and got in, leaving the door open. He looked at Puck. The guy was obviously tired and worn out. Their weekends were wild enough to tire Noah Puckerman.

"Do you really think you mean so much to me?"

"Bet your ass I do."

"Sorry to break it down to you, you really don't." Puck laughed. He hopped in the passenger seat.

"I'll show you how much I mean to you." He kissed Kurt lightly. Kurt kissed back.

"Kissing me won't make me think you're anyway special."

"I was your first." Puck smirked.

"You mean you STOLE it." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You can say that, and you can say I gave it to you, like a gift."

"Fuck you, kiss me again." Kurt whispered, kissing Puck just a tad more forcefully. Their kisses became more and more aggressive. Their hands explored each other's body.

"What do you say," Kurt broke the kiss, breathing heavily, "We'll take it to the back seat?" Puck moved to the back, soon being straddled by Kurt. Kurt attacked Puck's lips, stopping only to remove the boy's shirt. Puck has never felt so submissive. He let Kurt do whatever he wanted. It wasn't like the other boy would go far. They kissed and made out, and before Puck even noticed that, Kurt's shirt is gone too. Feeling the boy's flat, smooth chest made him feel strange. It was hot, in a freaky kind of way. He felt Kurt's hand creep down towards his groin. He let out a surprised moan when Kurt touched the front of his jeans. He wasn't thinking at all. He pushed Kurt away, too shocked to say anything. He stared at Kurt. Kurt's eyes looked darker than ever before.

"What's the problem, Puckerman?" he asked coldly.

"Sorry…I can't."

"You can't what?"

"I can't do this. I'm not like you." Puck said. Kurt grabbed his shirt and put it on. He crawled back to the driver's seat. Puck got dressed quickly. He moved to the passenger's seat. Kurt drove silently, ignoring Puck. He stopped at the corner of Puck's street, not looking at him at all. Puck got out and closed the door behind him. Then he turned around and knocked on the car's window. Kurt rolled it down, waiting.

"Let's just leave everything that happened behind. I want to be your friend. It was a mistake to try and be more than that." He said anxiously. Kurt looked at him, eyes ice cold.

"Whatever." He drove off.

When Kurt got home, his dad was sitting in his armchair. He looked angry.

"Where were you?"

"With a friend."

"Who?"

"Noah."

"A guy?"

"Yeah." Burt sighed.

"What is going on with you? You look different."

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"I'm worried about you."

"Don't be, I'm fine." Burt got up and walked to Kurt. His face turned from worry to wonder to realization.

"Have you been smoking?" his voice was louder.

"No."

"Don't lie. I'm just worried. I want to help you. Smoking is bad, why are you doing this?"

"You know what dad? Yes, I have been smoking. I don't care if it's bad. What are you going to do?" Burt's face turned red.

"That's it. You're grounded. And I'm taking your car." Kurt laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Burt asked, getting angrier by the second.

"Do whatever you want, I don't give a fuck."

"Watch your mouth, young man."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't like your attitude."

"Just leave me alone."

"Fine, go to your room. But we're not done yet." Kurt went down to his basement and sat on his bed. Finn walked in quietly.

"I didn't tell him."

"I don't care."

"Are you ok?"

"Fuck off." Kurt mumbled. Finn sat down on the bed, next to him.

"Look, I don't know what happened. But if Puck's doing something to you, you should tell me."

"Finn, there's nothing to tell."

"You know what? I don't believe you. But I'll be here, if you need me." He smiled sheepishly at Kurt. Kurt smiled back, looking at Finn. He seemed sincere. Finn got up, leaving the room with a "good night, Kurt". Kurt sighed, dropping on his side. He curled into a ball, letting his frustration out in a form of three little teardrops.


	9. Chapter 9

**After a (very) long break, I decided to edit the story. It wasn't developing correctly, but I hope that changed. These changes bounce the story timeline a few months back, and letting me weave the original plot into this story. **

It was already fall. The weather became cooler, and Lima was colored with earthy colors. Everybody seemed to be relaxed. However in the Hummel-Hudson residence everybody got ready for the wedding. Even though Kurt agreed to arrange it, he was moodier than ever, wearing black from crown to sole and walking around the school with a cold icy face, carrying his huge folder and not talking to anyone. He often yelled at the people who tried to talk to him. And right now it was lunch hour and he sat on the bleachers by himself, smoking.

"Hey Kurtie" Brittney sat next to him. He glared at her with blood shot eyes.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"You don't look so good. Why are you wearing black?" she tilted her head.

"Leave me alone." He muttered.

"Eww…don't be mad, you're scary." She looked at him, waiting.

"Brittney, I know you're too stupid to get it, but I really want to be alone right now, so beat it."

"I know you're gay, but it's so hot when you're like this. Come with me to the shed so we can make out, like last time." She whispered. He threw the cigarette on the floor, not even bothering to step on it, and walked away. He heard her calling him, but he ignored her voice and didn't stop. He walked from there as fast as he could. He entered the school building and after a moment got slammed into a locker by Azimio and Karofsky. They hit him so hard the sound was very loud. He thought he heard something crack.

"Look who decided to go all vampire today." Karofsky mocked his black outfit.

"Yeah, it seems like the faggot is taking a trip to Emo town." They high-fived each other, walking away. Kurt tried to move, feeling sudden pain on his back. He hissed, cursing quietly. He got up, supporting himself with the lockers. He could think of ten different ways to violently kill the two jocks. These thought scared him for a second, but then he thought that if something like this actually happens, they had it coming. He walked slowly towards his French class, and then it popped into his mind. He was sharing this class with Karofsky. To add to his frustration, the only vacant seat left by the time he got there was the one next to the jock. He sat down, noticing Karofsky's smugness as the boy noticed Kurt's pain. It pissed Kurt off. The other thing that annoyed Kurt was the fact that all through French Karofsky was making excuses to touch Kurt at every opportunity. He seriously wanted to kill the guy. He touched his leg, his hand and even his back when the jock stood up and went to the bathroom, sliding his hand over Kurt's back on his way to the door, but after class was even worse. Karofsky creeped the shit out of him when he took his cake decoration for no reason at all.

When school ended Kurt felt relived. Today's nightmare was over, but bumping into Puck on the way out made him think that the universe had to mess with him a bit more.

"Kurt, we need to talk." Puck blocked the school doors, not letting Kurt out to the parking lot.

"There's nothing to talk about." Kurt tried to sneak out, but puck blocked him again.

"I think there is. You still want me." Puck stated. Kurt snored.

"I never wanted you." He looked puck right in the eyes.

"Yeah right." Puck said with disbelief.

"No, seriously. You were just there. It was… convenient." Puck looked offended. Kurt noticed that, so he continued, enjoying the pain he was causing Puck.

"You're so clueless…you thought I was in love with you? You were nothing but a make out buddy to me. Not even a one night stand, as if I would fuck someone like you." His words hurt Puck.

Kurt felt like he was spitting venom and he LOVED it. Puck's face was priceless. The other boy said nothing, so Kurt left. Puck stood there, feeling like a piece of shit. He thought Kurt really cared about him. He never felt this worthless in his life. Not even when the baby drama started, not with Quinn or Santana. He realized he was actually in love with Kurt. All this time he was in love with the boy. But Kurt was so messed up, and he is a guy. And as always, Puck just gave up. The best thing to do now was to leave Kurt alone. Maybe after the winter break things would change between them. He drove home, anxious to get into bed and sleep. He almost crushed the car twice in a ten minutes' drive. He was clearly not ok.

Kurt was glad he had a wedding to plan. It occupied him enough to keep his mind off of the bulling. The more he put into the wedding planning, the more he felt like his old self. He almost felt happy when he finally finished the floral arrangement. The best thing about the new house they got was getting Finn off his back. Finn was so happy to get his new room and he was up there right now with Rachel, probably "housewarming" it. Kurt lied in his bed, unintentionally reminding the way Karofsky's fingers caressed his leg in French class, as he pretended to accidently drop his pen or the way he took Kurt's book without asking, moving his fingertips over Kurt's hand. He suspected the boy's tendencies for a long time now, and he might just be right. A sudden thought flashed through his mind of him kissing Karofsky. He shook his head with terror, as if that would help him get rid of the vivid image. He could actually feel the boy's probably warm lips, taste the burgers like Brit said, and smell Karofsky's familiar odor of sweat and soap and guy. It was scary, and made him think he needs to get laid soon. But picturing himself kissing Karofsky was too freaky.

"Like that would ever happen." He said to himself out loud looking for reassurance. He knew for sure he would never agree to that.

The fact that he dreamed about it that night didn't really help.


	10. Chapter 10

**So…a new chapter!**

**I'll use this stage to publish that I'm looking for a beta. Please PM me if you're interested.**

**Please leave a comment- I like hearing wht you think and what you would like to see more in this story. **

**Another thing- if anyone made a fanart of this story or any other of my stories, I would love to see it:) **

**There you go!**

* * *

Kurt was wakened by a constant beeping from his phone. He rubbed his eyes, yawned and reached for the phone. He had 13 text messages from Puck. Kurt browsed through them.

"I think we need 2 talk."

"K, I want 2 c u"

"K, pls answer"

And then the texts turned more and more weird and confused…

"I want 2 kiss u"

"K, I miss u"

"pls K, ill buy u all the dope in the world"

"Why don't u love me?"

"im hammered:)"

"Kurtie...blargaefd"

"safgvrwgv"

Kurt put down the phone. He entered his bathroom and washed his face. Puck was obviously drunk when he sent these texts. Could it be? Did Puck really fell in love with him?

"No way." Kurt said coldly to his reflection in the mirror over the sink. He sighed again, leaving the bathroom. He grabbed his phone, typed quickly and then put it down to start another day.

Puck woke up that morning with a splitting headache, a sticky substance in his pants, and a blond head on his chest. He was late for school for sure. Besides, he had bigger problems like figuring out where he was, why Max is half naked next to him, and what does the text from Kurt means.

"Call me when you're sober is not just an Evanescence song."

* * *

Puck found Kurt in what became their smoking place, on the top bleacher. Kurt looked at him and said nothing. Puck sat next to him in silence. Eventually Kurt spoke.

"I know you were drunk. Just tell me you didn't mean any of it."

"What the hell did I write?"

"You don't know?"

"I had…a situation to solve before I got here."

"Well, you texted me that you miss me, you want to kiss me…"

"Oh."

"…and apparently buy me all the dope in the world." Kurt smiled cynically.

"Oh yeah…sorry 'bout that…"

"That was actually pretty sweet. If you weren't so broke that I pay for the drugs, but still." Puck smiled at him. He fished in his backpack for his cigarettes, only to find out he had only one left. He took it out and tossed the pack. Kurt lit it up for him. After a minute of silence Puck spoke again.

"What you said the other day, how you won't even fuck a guy like me…"

"Yes?"

"Did you really mean it?"

"Oh, did I hurt your pride?" Kurt said in a mocking tone. Puck turned to look at him.

"Yeah, you did. I don't get it. Why wouldn't you want to fuck me?"

"Because, Mr. Vanity, not everybody has such low standards."

"You? You're talking about low standards? Remind me again what was the name of that guy you screwed at Brittney's party?" Kurt got up to leave, but Puck walked after him. Kurt turned to face him, with an angry look on his face.

"You know what, Puckerman? You're acting like a chick. Man up, asshole." He walked down the stairs and towards the school building.

"I am not acting like a chick."

"Whatever. Besides, you were the one who wanted to go back to being 'friends'." Kurt said.

"Don't you get it? It freaks the hell out of me."

"I honestly couldn't care less." Kurt answered and entered the school, leaving Puck hurt and angry behind.

Later that day in glee Puck sat next to Kurt, who sighed and glared at Puck.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok? I was wrong. Please don't hate me… you know I'm a moron."

"What exactly are you apologizing for? Using me, or insulting me?"

"Everything. I wasn't thinking. Please, I just want to hang out with you again, like before." Kurt kept staring at him. Puck seemed to be telling the truth.

"Alright. I'll give you a second chance. But you'll have to do something for me."

* * *

Puck parked his car in front of the apartment building he left that very morning. Kurt walked after him into the building and climbed the stairs to the second floor. Puck knocked on the door, and they could hear footsteps from the other side. The door was open, and Max was standing there, looking like he just woke up.

"What, Puck? Did you forget something here? Oh, hey there, Kurt." Max smiled at him. Kurt smiled to Max and looked at Puck with a questioning look.

"No, I need some weed."

"Oh, sure. For both of you?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, wait here." He disappeared into another room. Kurt looked around the apartment. It wasn't very clean and tidy. Cans of beer and other garbage were all over the floor. Kurt could spot a few used needles on the floor. Max reappeared, holding a small bag.

"There you go, a 1\8. I sell it for 60$, but you're a friend, so I'll give it to you for 50$" Max smiled at both of them. Puck pulled bills out of his wallet, trying to join the tens and ones to a whole 50. After the transmission he was left with a nickel only.

"You didn't have to pay, you know." Kurt said when they were sitting in the car.

"You wanted pot, I got you pot. So now you forgive me?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I wasn't that pissed anyway." Kurt smiled at him.

"You're evil."

"You missed it."

"Hell yeah." Puck laughed.

"What was that about? At Max's? You were there?"

"Yeah, I kind of spent the night there."

"In that crack house?"

"It's not a crack house…" Kurt raised his brow.

"Alright, yeah. I'm not sure what happened, but I woke up half naked with Max in his bed."

"WHAT?"

"are you jealous?"

"NO! WHAT? You and him?"

"I don't know, I don't remember anything from last night."

"Wow, ok." Kurt kept quiet for the rest of the ride. Puck pulled up in front of Kurt's house.

"Which half was naked?"

"What? You mean last night?"

"Yes."

"Upper body. I swear." Kurt just laughed at how panicked Puck looked.

"I just thought you weren't into guys."

"I'm not."'

"You're into me."

"Sort of."

"I'm a guy." Kurt unbuckled himself.

"Yeah." Puck whispered as Kurt crawled over the gear stick and kissed him.

About 20 feet away, Burt Hummel was watching his son make out with a juvenile delinquent and almost popped a vein.


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy!**

**I'm still looking for fanarts, so...make them:)!**

* * *

Kurt hopped out of the car, still tasting Puck on his lips. He turned around and waved. Puck started the car, waved back and backed into the street. He watched Kurt disappear in the house before driving away. Kurt got in, and kissed Carole's cheek. She was cooking in the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. He was about to head to his room when he heard his father barking.

"Kurt Hummel!" Burt was standing in front of him, looking furious. Kurt sighed.

"What?"

"What was that right now? Who did you kiss in that car?" Burt was almost yelling. His face was red.

"Oh, that's Puck." Burt stared at Kurt.

"Who is this Puck punk? Is he your boyfriend?"

"No."

"So why did you kiss him?"

"That's none of your business who I kiss, dad."

"Yes it is, if he's bad influence." Burt said. Carole rushed to him.

"Come on Burt, it's young love."

"No Carole, my son will not go around kissing boys!"

"Really dad? What are you gonna do about it?"

"You're grounded!" Burt shouted. Kurt burst into laughter.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Alright. I'm grounded."

"Kurt, don't talk back!" Burt started coughing. Carole rubbed his back, and he sat on the sofa. She looked at Kurt with pleading eyes.

"Kurt, honey, this may not be my place, but you're misbehaving. Please sweetie, you know you can tell us if you're dating him."

"I'm not. And I can kiss whoever I want." Kurt said and walked to his room.

"This discussion is not over!" Burt called after him, trying to get up. He started coughing again and held his chest. Carole looked at him with concern.

Kurt slammed the door after him. Him took a deep breathe, and sat on the edge of the bed. He knew he was right, his dad was overprotective. He has to understand he can't tell Kurt what to do anymore. Kurt was absolutely sure he was right. But he had an annoying feeling creeping through his stomach. He felt guilty. It was actually refreshing feeling something besides anger. This all-consuming anger he just couldn't contain. His room seemed strangely dark. He lit up a cigarette. Puck was a moron, Kurt knew that. He didn't need any kind of proof. But he did seem to think giving Puck what he wanted in the form of sexual favors was his best way to get pretty much anything he wanted. Deep in thoughts Kurt was half way through the cigarette when he heard a knock on the door. Finn opened the door, and Kurt didn't even bother to hide the smoke. He could see Finn's eyes wandering to the little orange glow in the dark room.

"Kurt, I… I really don't know…"

"Let me stop you right there. Is there any point to this conversation?"

"Yeah, I mean…I guess."

"What do you want? Make it quick." Finn sat down, his eyes focused on his palms.

"I don't know what you're going through is, but I want to help."

"I don't think you can." Kurt said coldly, but his voice was tiny. Finn looked up. Kurt was looking away at the window. Finn got up, moving to sit next to Kurt.

"Hey, I know I wasn't the best brother up till now, but know something's going on. I'm here for you, like you've been there for me so many times."

"Yeah, because I had a crush on you." Kurt put out the cigarette.

"Not only. I know you cared."

"Finn, this is so far behind now."

"It doesn't change anything."

"You want to help me? You can't! Just deal with it!"

"Why are you hanging out with puck?"

"So that's what it's all about! It drives you crazy, isn't it?"

"He's no good."

"So I guess you join the little club in the living room."

"That's not fair. Everybody cares about you."

"If you really care, lay off me."

"You know what Kurt? You're so self-absorbed, you act like you're the only one that matters. Well guess what? You have a family, and we care! We try to let you be, but you're only making it worse! What's with you and this self-destruction?"

"You'll never get it, mister perfect. Just leave me alone!"

"You know what? That's what I'll do. I don't care anymore." Finn left, leaving Kurt behind feeling frustrated and shaken.

Puck was walking down the hall feeling pretty good about himself. Kurt still freaked him out, but he was the only one in glee that talked to him or acknowledged his existence. Puck was a bad boy, he was THE bad boy. But under his façade, he was sorta normal. He didn't care about school, or the future, but he did care about the people around him. He was still beating himself up for what he did to Finn and Quinn. And now that Finn and Kurt were brothers, he wanted to make amends. Being on Finn's good side would be best if he ever wanted to be a part of Kurt's life…wait, what?

Finn was battling his shoelaces in the locker room. He knew Puck was watching him, but said nothing. Eventually Puck stepped up to him and sat by his side. Both of them stared at the floor. Puck opened his mouth to speak, but he just closed it down. Finn got up to leave, but then Puck begun his prepared apology.

"Finn, I know what I did was unforgivable…"

"Good, so you can stop talking to me now." Finn turned to leave again.

"…but I want to make it up to you. I'll do anything, I swear." Finn turned to him.

"You want to hear the truth, Puck? I could forgive you. I wanted to."

"So you forgive me." Puck smiled. Finn didn't.

"No. not after what you've done to Kurt." Puck's smile disappeared.

"What did I do?"

"You made him this way!" Finn shouted.

"I didn't make him do anything! We just hang out!"

"Yeah, with happy pills and booze. Come on Puck, I know you. This is how you operate. You prey on the weak ones, play with them until you're bored then trash them."

"Kurt is not weak."

"That's not the point. The point is you take advantage on him!" Finn yelled.

"I've never wanted to hurt him! I won't!" Puck was standing now.

"God, Puck…every time I think about believing you, you go ahead and screw things up."

"I really care about him!"

"It's impossible to trust you!"

"Finn, I can prove you wrong, I can show you I really mean it, I can…"

"Just stay the hell away from my brother." Finn's voice was stone cold. He turned away and left the locker room, leaving Puck behind to kick the lockers in frustration.


End file.
